Héroe
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. Yato es un aprendiz recién llegado al santuario que quiere saber más acerca de Kardia, pero termina descubriendo algo que le sorprende. Degel x Kardia :D A propósito: hay problemas para actualizar...


**Título:** Héroe

**Temas:** Comedia, shounen ai.

**Personajes:** Dégel, Kardia, Yato (que tiene 10-11 años en el fic, así que no hay nada yaoioso con él xD)

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Dedicatoria:** A quienes leen mis historias y me hacen llegar su apoyo, incluso cuando me demoro en actualizar... gracias por la paciencia =D

**NOTA:** Esta página está dando muchos, muchos problemas para actualizar, desde hace como dos semanas que no puede actualizarse por la vía normal. Para publicar esto tuve que hacer malabares XD Por eso no aparecen los nombres de los personajes en la descripción del fic... espero que el tema se solucione.

* * *

**HÉROE**

Desde que podía recordarlo, Yato había escuchado historias acerca de guerreros que portaban armaduras doradas y poseían una fuerza sobrenatural. Muchos le habían dicho que aquello no era más que una leyenda. Pero Yato los ignoraba, y continuaba soñando con poder unirse a aquel ejército. Estaba acostumbrado a que nadie lo tomara en serio. Siempre era así.

Entonces llegó el día en que uno de aquellos guerreros de leyenda se cruzó en su camino, y ese fue el día en que su vida cambió. Era tal cual como lo había imaginado. Tenía todo lo que él deseaba conseguir. Era imponente como un animal salvaje, y se movía con la misma belleza e imprevisibilidad del fuego.

"¿Crees que unas simples palabras son suficientes para hacer que tu corazón arda?", había dicho aquella persona. "No podrás convertirte en lo que quieres si sigues viviendo de esta manera".

Cautivado, Yato había escuchado con atención. ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente para alcanzar lo que buscaba? Comprendió que esa persona podría mostrarle la vía que llevaba hacia el lugar en el que tanto deseaba estar.

Entonces, decidido a poner manos a la obra de una vez, había seguido a aquel guerrero hasta el lugar que ahora era su hogar, el santuario de Atenea. Durante el camino, el caballero de la armadura dorada había intentado convencerlo varias veces de volver atrás, pero Yato no estaba dispuesto a caer en esa trampa.

La decisión estaba tomada. Se convertiría en un héroe. Se haría fuerte y protegería a todos, incluyendo a aquellos que alguna vez se habían reído de él. Sonreía para sí cuando se los imaginaba pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas a él, el Gran Yato. Sabía que nadie creía que él fuera especial, pero un día volvería como un héroe y les mostraría lo equivocados que estaban.

Llevaba poco tiempo como aprendiz en el santuario. El entrenamiento era duro y el sol del verano no daba tregua, pero no le importaba. Estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para volverse tan fuerte como Kardia de Escorpio. Porque ese era su nombre, Kardia. El santo dorado de Escorpio. A veces, Yato repetía su nombre en voz alta, para luego preguntarse qué título recibiría él mismo al convertirse en caballero. El futuro era incierto, pero al fin estaba seguro de estar en el camino correcto.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en que había tenido la chance de volver a estar en contacto con Kardia. A veces, Yato iba hasta el pie de las escaleras que daban a las Doce Casas, donde residían los más poderosos guerreros, con la esperanza de poder cruzárselo. Pero cuando por casualidad llegaba a divisar a Kardia, nunca lograba realmente alcanzarlo. Yato entendía que alguien de su responsabilidad debía de tener otras cosas de que ocuparse, pero había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle.

Así que cuando lo vio aquel día dirigiéndose al bosque, abandonó lo que estaba haciendo de inmediato y fue tras él con disimulo. Aún no conocía del todo bien el territorio del santuario, que era enorme y estaba dividido en varios sectores. Se preguntaba dónde entrenaría Kardia. Le emocionaba la posibilidad de poder verlo en acción una vez más.

Con mucho cuidado intentó seguir el rastro, hasta que le pareció escuchar un ruido extraño. Aguantando la respiración, se echó al suelo. Esperó, prestando atención a los sonidos del bosque. No pudo percibir nada fuera de lo común, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía la piel de gallina, y solo entonces fue consciente de que una ráfaga de frío llegaba desde sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin incorporarse demasiado, y quedó paralizado por lo que vio. La figura de un santo dorado bloqueaba la luz del sol, y su sombra se proyectaba sobre el lugar donde estaba Yato, cubriéndolo completamente. No se trataba de Kardia, pero lo había visto antes algunas veces. Estaba rodeado de un brillo extraño. Parecía que las partículas del aire a su alrededor fueran más sólidas de lo normal, y al prestar atención creyó ver cristales de hielo.

"Acuario", pensó para sus adentros, pero sin atreverse a decir nada. El calor del verano parecía haber sido absorbido por su presencia monumental, dejando lugar a un helado invierno. El caballero observó a Yato con severidad por lo que pareció ser una eternidad antes de dirigirle la palabra.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―preguntó Dégel de Acuario, acomodando con un gesto calculado los lentes que llevaba puestos.

―Ah... yo... yo... ―tartamudeó Yato.

―Tú quieres convertirte en santo, ¿verdad? ―interrumpió Dégel, dando un paso hacia adelante.

―¿Eh? ―Yato fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, pero luego entendió que la ropa que llevaba delataba su condición de aprendiz―. Sí...

―¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

Las palabras de Acuario lo atravesaron como cuchillos. Aún no lograba recobrar el habla como para formular una respuesta coherente. ¿Qué podía decir, de todas maneras? No era más que un recién llegado que ansiaba ganarse el respeto de los mayores, pero ya estaba cometiendo errores imperdonables.

―Es que yo...

―Si tu objetivo es realmente ser fuerte, no deberías empezar con excusas, sino que deberías trabajar por lo que quieres ―continuó Acuario. Yato sintió que el calor de la vergüenza se agolpaba sus mejillas. Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Acuario tenía razón, por más que le doliera.

―Sí... señor ―dijo Yato, poniéndose de pie―. Es lo que voy a hacer.

Después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, Yato se alejó del lugar, y una vez que el chico se hubo alejado, Dégel sonrió.

―Vaya, sí que puede usted ser asustador a veces, _señor Dégel _―dijo una voz divertida que llegaba desde la copa del árbol más próximo―. Con razón hay tanta gente que te tiene miedo.

El acuariano levantó la vista hasta donde estaba Kardia, que se asomaba entre las ramas luciendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Mira quién habla ―acotó Dégel, arqueando las cejas, mientras observaba de reojo cómo Kardia descendía del árbol con un salto grácil.

―Pero gracias ―dijo el escorpiano, acercándose a su compañero lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios―. Incluso a mí me diste escalofríos...

Dégel dejó que Kardia avanzara, y le permitió llevarse el beso que estaba buscando.

―Me sorprende que me pidas ayuda para deshacerte de un niño ―susurró Dégel, una vez que tuvo espacio para tomar aire. Kardia retrocedió con aire ofendido, cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Es que me tiene harto! ―exclamó, ilustrando su frustración con ademanes exagerados―. Me persigue a todas partes. ¡Es una plaga!

Meneando la cabeza, Dégel se quitó los lentes, cuyos cristales habían quedado empañados, y comenzó a limpiarlos con esmero mientras reflexionaba en voz alta.

―Llegó al santuario siguiéndote a ti, así que deberías hacerte responsable por lo que sea que hizo que se decidiera a hacerlo, en lugar de molestarte por eso. De hecho, incluso te correspondería entrenarlo.

―¿Cómo? ¿Me vas a sermonear ahora? ¿Cómo iba a saber que me seguiría? ¡Dices eso porque no te pasó a ti!

―Tengo la impresión de que disfrutas de recibir ese tipo de atención y por eso no lo has espantado de verdad hasta ahora ―murmuró Dégel, acorralando a Kardia contra el tronco del árbol junto al que estaban.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué dices...? ―replicó Kardia, desafiante.

―Nada, nada... ya cállate.

―Haz que me calle, entonces.

Kardia sonreía, anticipándose a lo que seguiría. Esta vez, Dégel dejó de lado sus lentes para poder acercarse con libertad, y se tomó su tiempo para saborear el interior de la boca de Kardia, que respondió a su vez con la avidez y la falta de cuidado de un niño deleitándose con su dulce favorito. Las manos de Kardia se apresuraron a buscar su camino bajo el metal de la armadura, y aunque Dégel intentaba aminorar la velocidad de los acontecimientos, podía de todas maneras sentir cómo su cuerpo y su cosmos reaccionaban a los avances del otro.

La piel de Kardia ardía, pero no era un tipo de ardor del que Dégel tuviera que preocuparse. Conocía bien ese tipo de calor, y de dónde provenía. Deslizó sus propios dedos sobre la piel de Kardia y lo sintió estremecerse con el contacto. Estaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar él mismo por la excitación cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

―Espera ―dijo de pronto, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Kardia para apartarlo. El gesto cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Kardia, cuyo cuerpo estaba ya hirviendo de deseo. ¿Qué ocurría? Estaba a punto de protestar cuando siguió la dirección de mirada de Dégel y entendió la razón de la interrupción.

Unos metros más adelante, asomándose entre los arbustos, pero ya sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconderse, estaba el mocoso de Yato. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca igual de abierta a causa de la sorpresa. Kardia miró a Dégel por un segundo, pero este estaba haciendo el mejor de sus esfuerzos para mantener su habitual actitud serena, a pesar del revoltijo en que se había convertido su pelo. Apenas podía adivinarse un chispazo de molestia en sus ojos.

―Oye... ¡tú! ―gritó Kardia con incredulidad, dirigiéndose a Yato, que estaba demasiado impactado como para reaccionar―. ¡Te mataré! ―Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kardia se arrojó hacia adelante, solo para ser detenido por el brazo de Dégel que se cruzó en su camino impidiéndole el paso.

Fue Dégel quien entonces se adelantó, acomodando su melena con un gesto elegante y clavando una mirada acusadora y feroz en Yato, que hizo que al chico se le congelara la sangre.

―Creí que había sido lo suficientemente claro, aprendiz. Parece que tus prioridades no están en el lugar correcto. Tendré que informar acerca de tu comportamiento a las autoridades del santuario para que tomen medidas al respecto.

―¡No, por favor! ¡P-perdón!

―¡Yo me encargaré de hacerle entender! ―vociferó Kardia, al tiempo que trataba de escapar del agarre de Dégel.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo volvía por fin a obedecerle, Yato retrocedió sobre sus pasos y salió corriendo, esta vez alejándose de verdad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que las piernas le fallaron, aunque por lo que había escuchado, eso no le serviría de nada para escapar de un santo dorado.

Llegó a la orilla de un lago donde bebió unos sorbos de agua con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a recuperar el aliento. Sabía que había hecho mal en volver atrás, pero no había podido resistir la curiosidad. Observó el reflejo de sí mismo que le devolvía la superficie acuática, intentó despejarse lavándose la cara, y mientras se detenía un momento para sentir la piel sus propios labios, entendió que a todas las dudas que tenía antes acababan de sumársele un millón de nuevas preguntas.

**Fin~  
**

* * *

**Notas: **¡Una cosa que me hace feliz de este pequeño fic es que extrañaba mucho a Dégel y Kardia! T_T Hace mucho que no tengo tiempo de escribir, tuve un verano muy ocupado y cargado de trabajo y de stress. Al final no tuve vacaciones realmente. Me disculpo por no haber actualizado en el caso de que alguien estuviera esperando. Igual con Fiebre.

Para este fic tomé en cuenta el agregado de las OVAs en que Yato termina en el santuario luego de encontrarse con Kardia. Me pareció algo interesante y que abría la puerta a nuevas posibilidades. Es mi primera vez manejando a Yato, pero no es ni siquiera el Yato crecido que aparece normalmente en LC sino Yato recién llegado de varios años atrás, así que traté de pensar a través de su punto de vista de niño. ¿Qué niño no ha hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que le dicen que haga? ¡Así que no lo odien mucho! xD

También se sabe quiénes serán las voces de Dégel y Kardia... Hirakawa Daisuke para el primero y Yusa Kouji para el segundo. Si alguno de ustedes ha escuchado BLCDs (drama CDs yaoi, son como radionovelas basadas en mangas o novelas yaoi) quizás sepa quiénes son... ambos son bastante conocidos en ese ámbito, además de haber actuado en varios animes. De hecho, han hecho BLCDs juntos XD


End file.
